


Downton Abbey: The Royal Visit

by Kristen_APA



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Family Feels, Fix-It, Some Fluff, well the making the film canon more in line with TV canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristen_APA/pseuds/Kristen_APA
Summary: [FILM SPOILERS] The king and queen and are coming to Downton! A different take on the film, centering on Anna and Bates, that's more in-character and giving us (at least me) what we want.





	Downton Abbey: The Royal Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own _Downton Abbey._
> 
> **FILM SPOILERS**
> 
> A/N: After the film was announced, I couldn't bring myself to properly end "Dreams Come True," rushed an epilogue, and I had thought that I was done posting fanfiction. But then my frustrations about the film had me draft the outline for this in one sitting after the second time I saw it and... I knew I needed to write it, at least for myself.
> 
> It follows the overall plot of the film, but with significant changes to fit in what really was supposed to be the Bateses' future. The film to me is much more of a comedy and doesn’t feel like a true sequel to the dramatic TV show. And given its farce-like nature, film!Anna does some things that I don't think TV!Anna would ever do. 
> 
> This fic is still fairly light-hearted, and has some humor but I went with trying to give things a more poignant edge. And also fluffy lol.
> 
> Other changes are adjusting a few things because they wrecked my personal headcanons. Anna still has long hair here, and their son's name in this fanfic I've made be “Jonathan”, and that "Jonny" with no "h" is his nickname.
> 
> I have seen the film twice, but I don’t have it memorized, so the order of the plot and the lines of dialogue that I do use are not necessarily the same as the film (some lines I did copy from the film companion book). There’s paraphrasing and reworking of lines simply because I can’t remember them verbatim (and the further I got into writing, the more I forgot whoops), and other times I did it on purpose, since it is a fix-it fic after all! This is the same for the timeline of events as well. It’s a lot harder to remember things when you can’t write down clues for yourself while you are watching it, lol.
> 
> A deleted scene surfaced while I was writing this, and some of the lines made its way into the dialogue here. The other lines from that scene, well, justified my headcanon (partly), which actually is a big part of the set up of this fic, lol.
> 
> My primary goal here is to take what we were handed and make it more in character. So this is not what my idea for a DA film would be, nor what I would do if I were writing a royal visit plot from scratch myself. I agree with the idea that Baxter should have been the one to catch the thief, but alas, I realized that as it’s Anna’s plot, I have to, for this fic anyway, fix it still as Anna’s plot.
> 
> I do typically skew towards the introspective side in my fics, but as this is a rewrite of film, I tried to focus more on dialogue and actions. But at times I cannot help myself! There’s also some bits that kinda lack transition, or descriptions of what would have been b-roll shots, but again, that’s because I’m trying to mimic how it would have been as a film.
> 
> Thank you to theglamourfades for proofing this for me! :)

* * *

_ September 1927 _

_ Monday _

Guests filter in and out of the Rose Cottage Inn, the clerk at the front desk checking a man in. Anna Bates surveys the lobby of her establishment, smiling. Dressed in a stylish light pink dress, her long blonde hair is swept up into a soft bun in at the nape of her neck, loose finger waves framing her face. If someone did not know her prior, they would not know that she had spent most of her life in domestic service. But now she and her husband have been the proud owners of the 10 guest room hotel for almost a year.

She rearranges the flowers slightly in the vase on the side table, and nods to the clerk as he hands the guest his key.

In the manager's office, John Bates is going over the hotel figures, double checking balances at his desk. Nearby on the floor, their son Jonathan scoots his little toy train on the ground. The almost two year old is a perfect mixture of his parents, with his sandy golden blond hair and hazel eyes. He lets out a “choo choo” as he pulls the train along the rug, causing John to chuckle.

The door opens and Anna enters, smiling. Jonathan clamors up with a “Mumma!” and she bends down to squat at his level. She smoothes down the lapels of his little jacket, clad in his own little suit, emulating his father even with a collar and tie. Of course, he has on short trousers instead, with knee socks.

“It’s almost time for tea,” she announces to them, booping her son gently on the nose. He giggles.

There’s a slight knock on the door, and the clerk opens it a sliver, peeking in to say, “Mrs Bates, there’s someone here asking for you.”

She smoothes the toddler’s hair and stands up. “All right, I’ll be right there.”

John nods. “We’ll join you in the sitting room in a moment.”

Anna crosses the lobby, seeing the back of a woman she knows well. “Lady Mary! To what do we owe the occasion?”

Her ladyship turns around and they share a grin. They awkwardly greet each other, not sure of whether to lean in for an air kiss near the cheek, crossing the lines of society that they have worn down. But they are still happy to see each other.

“I have a favor to ask of you, well of both of you.” Mary looks slightly nervous, as if worried that Anna will say no.

“I’m sure whatever it is, it will be no trouble.” 

Anna motions for them to move towards the chairs, and they start heading that way, but then Mary says, “I actually probably should ask Bate-- Mr Bates as well, it’s only fair.” She adds the honorific as he is no longer her father’s valet.

The blonde nods with a smile. “Of course. In fact, would you like to join us for tea?”

“That would be lovely.”

Anna guides Mary through the lobby into the staff only area, passing through a door and a few offices, and into the pretty private sitting room area of the attached residence. Some of the tea things are already set up, and Anna begins busying herself with them as Mary admires the place with light blue wallpaper and white crown moulding. Anna’s curtains from when she was a housemaid, which then later were hung in the cottage sitting room, now are also hanging here.

A staff member from the kitchen briefly appears with some cakes. “Here you go, Mrs Bates.” Anna thanks her as she leaves.

“It must be a change to have your own staff,” Mary says with a grin, as Anna begins pouring the tea.

Anna chuckles, “I have to admit, in a way I’m still getting used to it. But I feel like we are all working class people.”

John enters with Jonathan, holding his hand. “Oh, looks like we have company! Good afternoon, Lady Mary.”

The little boy looks shyly up at the other woman.

“Can you say hello, sweetie?” Anna prompts him gently.

“Hello,” he quietly says, ducking behind his father’s leg.

“‘Hello,  _ m’lady _ ’,” John adds with a chuckle as he turns to scoop his son up and set him in the middle of the sofa. “Hope you don’t mind, m’lady.” He then leans his cane against the arm, and sits beside his little boy.

“Oh no, not at all,” she replies, as she settles herself into a chair.

As Anna hands her a full teacup and a slice of cake, Mary continues, “I bet you are wondering why I am here, and, well, it’s because I need your help.”

“We’ll be as much assistance as we can be,” says Anna, passing Jonathan a glass of milk and his own cake slice.

“Well you see, this weekend, the king and queen are coming to Downton!”

“Oh, how exciting for you!” Anna has passed John his tea, and is now somewhat hesitant to sit down with hers in her ladyship’s presence, eventually settling next to her son on the sofa in the vacant spot on his other side.

“The thing is… we are down numbers. Mol-- that is, Mr Molesley has already offered himself as footman so we’ve at least two there--”

Anna cuts in. “Albert’s still at the abbey, isn’t he? I’m sure he’d love to be promoted for the night at least.”

“Oh, I am sure. Barrow is having some trouble, so I also asked Carson this morning to step in, at least to oversee things.”

John raised his eyebrows. “I’m sure that Mr Barrow will love that.”

Anna smirks.

“Well he doesn’t have to love it, we just need, well, to be our best. Which is where you come in.”

Anna and John exchange curious glances.

“Lord Grantham and I make do without personal attendants but with my sister also coming and with all the changing, and a ball, and Papa and his uniforms… well I was wondering if you’d be able to step into your old roles for a few days and help us out. You’d also get to greet the king and queen… and…”

“Which would be good for the look of the thing, Downton on parade,” John comments.

“And oh, there’s a parade too, and you’d get to be right at the front of the dais and see everything. I know it’s a lot to ask with you running your own place, but it would help take off some of the stress if I know that I have two of Downton’s hardest workers on my side.”

“We are always on your side, m’lady,” Anna says kindly.

“And Nanny can watch Jonathan like she did before you left, I’m sure George and the others will be glad to see him.” Mary looks tentatively at them, waiting for their answer.

The couple look at each other, communicating without words. Jonathan munches happily on his cake.

“The staff here have been able to handle the place while we’ve taken some weekend holidays, so I think that they can deal with us being elsewhere during the day for a few days. And it’s not like we wouldn’t be back here at night. So yes, m’lady, Mr Bates and I can play valet and lady’s maid this weekend.”

“Oh, wonderful, thank you so much! And oh, of course I will pay you for your services.”

“Oh that’s not really necessary, m’lady,” John says, putting up his hand in disagreement, his pride overtaking him.

“You did say it was a favor,” Anna adds.

“Well, I’m not sure his lordship will agree, but no matter that for now.” Lady Mary smiles and sips her tea.

* * *

_ Tuesday _

The next day, the Bates family steps out to make their trek to the abbey, following the path from the village. Their son squirms a bit in John’s arms, as he is right at the age where he still wants to be held a lot, but also wants to be able to run free in bursts. John sets him down and he scoots along the path for a bit, but then pauses and doubles back and demands to go “up!” once more.

“You have to make up your mind, Jonny,” his father jokingly admonishes. While John had been adamant at not naming their child after him, they ultimately settled on “Jonathan”, which is close, but also ends with the first two letters of Anna’s given name. However, he’d taken to often calling his little boy “Jonny”, which reminded him of his mother using the nickname for him when he was wee. He’d point out though, that this was without the “h.”

Anna grins. “It might be good if he gets some of his energy out, I don’t know if Nanny will appreciate it if he’s too rambunctious.”

“I have to wonder if it will be a respite to be using her services or strange,” John comments, as he lifts their little boy back up. Jonathan wraps his arms around his father’s neck this time.

“Perhaps a bit of both. I like being around him too much, and being able to choose when I see him. But it also might be easier not being the one who has to deal with him not wanting to take his nap.”

John smirks. “You’ll be a good boy and take your nap for Nanny, won’t you?”

“No!” Jonny exclaims.

Anna rolls her eyes and then laughs. “As long as she doesn’t complain to me later, sweetpea.” She then yanks a bit at the sides of her dress, arranging the way it fits around her waist. “I’m glad I still have my lady’s maid dresses, but especially this one.” She had picked out the one with the keyhole neckline.

John knowingly grins at her, but then as the castle looms into view, Jonathan shouts, “Downton Abbey!”

They arrive at the familiar backdoor in the courtyard. Mrs Hughes answers and ushers them inside. “Thank goodness you are here! The page of the back thingie has been driving us insane!”

“‘The page of the back thingie?’” John repeats confused but curious, as he sets Jonny down to remove his coat and hat. Anna does likewise, putting the garments on the hook in the hallway. Mrs Hughes smiles at the wee Bates as he makes his hellos to her, less shy of the woman who has stood in for his grandmother.

“Officially ‘the page of the backstairs’,” says Thomas Barrow, annoyed, as he brushes past. “Although not really my problem anymore it seems!” He rolls his eyes. “Oh, hi kiddo,” he says to Jonathan, and then continues on his way.

“I take it that he isn’t all that thrilled with Mr Carson being back?” Anna asks.

“It’s not just that,” replies the Scottish housekeeper, “it’s that the royal staff are basically taking over the whole house. So rather than us get the privilege of seeing the king and queen, and knowing that it’s our hard work that’s serving them, it’s that we aren’t good enough for them.” She sighs.

“Lady Mary made it sound like we were needed though…?” Anna inquires.

“Well yes, I suppose, having a lady’s maid and a valet makes the Crawleys seem more impressive than they have become. Well, of course, Miss Baxter is still here, but you know what I mean. It is probably better that we have a head valet to guide the personal attendants when they all finish getting here tomorrow afternoon. Some are here already.”

“We better settle Jonny in upstairs then.”

Anna goes to lift him, but John puts his hand out. “I’ve got him.” She gives him a look, but he gives one in return.

“Oh, also,” Mrs Hughes calls after them, “the boiler is broken!”

The Bateses make their way to the day nursery, and immediately George and Sybbie are glad to see Jonathan. Nanny bounces Miss Caroline, Mary’s daughter, on her hip.

“I do hate to impose,” Anna states, slightly worried, but also happy to see her son reunited with his playmates. While they do see each other at functions, like the church bazaar, the Bateses had bought the hotel right before his first birthday, and he did not have much, if any, real recollection of the time he had spent in the nursery after Anna had returned to service following her maternity leave.

“It’s no trouble at all, Mrs Bates, Lady Mary explained it to me yesterday. Miss Marigold will be here soon as well, and I think they will all keep each other company while their parents are otherwise occupied.”

Anna makes a slight face, perhaps wishing she wasn’t all that occupied. Jonathan turns around to glance at her, so she stooped down a bit. “Daddy and I will see you later, sweetpea. Goodbye for now.”

“Bye-bye Mumma!”

She stands back up, and John motions to the door. “Don’t worry, he’ll have fun.”

“I mean, it is good for him to have more time with other children.” Her eyes dart to his and he grins.

They step back out on the gallery, and it is clear by all the sound that the Hexhams have arrived. Anna and John start their way back to the servants’ staircase, but Mary calls after them.

“Anna! I’m so sorry, but Mama has offered your services to looking after Lady Hexham this weekend as well. She didn’t ask me, let alone you, but she wants it to be like ‘old times’ or something.”

“It’s alright, m’lady,” Anna answers. “‘Old times” indeed, I haven’t dressed her since, what 1920? 1921? And Miss Baxter dressed her for her wedding.”

“And with good reason,” Mary says, remembering.

“But really, I have no problem with it.”

“It’s just that if she doesn’t have a maid, that means she can get in and out of her own clothing herself, well I mean, so can I, but it’s not like I can double you to fill in the rankings for the official house greeting. So I’m afraid you’ll be even later getting home each night.”

“I’m sure it will be fine, Lady Mary. Jonathan will probably fall asleep before we get home anyway.”

Mr Carson appears at the servants’ staircase door. “Mr Bates! Can you help me sort out where we are placing all the personal attendants? A few of them are already here.”

“Of course, Mr Carson.” He turns back to Mary. “M’lady,” he says, with a nod, and follows the retired butler back down.

“I better go too, m’lady. I assume I am to unpack for Lady Hexham?”

“Edith really should do her own unpacking, but I guess better to go see if her cases are downstairs and get Andrew at least to bring them up.”

“Good idea, m’lady.”

Back in the bustle of the servants’ corridor, Anna finds Andy, indeed with the cases. “There’s still no hot water,” he says with a grumble. Anna had a feeling that his attitude had a lot more to do with something other than the boiler being broken. “Me and the hallboys will take up jugs for the ladies to freshen up.”

“Thank you, Andy,” Anna says with a nod.

She makes her way back into the servants’ hall for a brief second. She catches Miss Baxter there. “Hello there!” the other lady’s maid greets her. She is gathering her sewing supplies up from the table. “Back into the fray I see.”

“Just for a short while anyway.” Anna walks with her out of the room.

“I can’t see you having missed all this,” Miss Baxter comments as she opens the drawers of the cabinet in the hall to put in her sewing box.

Anna rests her hands on the corner of the dresser, now deep in thought. “I mean, it was fun at times, getting everything ready for a big event. I always liked dressing up the girls in finery, even if I have no need for it myself. But yes, I prefer my life as it is now, I’d be lying if I said otherwise. I’ll always appreciate my time at Downton Abbey though. This--” she gestures to the hallway “--is where I met Mr Bates.”

Miss Baxter chuckles.

Lowing her voice Anna continues, “So… I hear that Mr Molesley is going to be able to help out?”

The other woman’s cheeks began to flush and Anna grins a little slyly. But she chooses not to pry, and changes the subject. “Is the family changing tonight? I have to look after Lady Hexham besides Lady Mary, but given the time I might just unpack her while they are eating.”

Miss Baxter recovers. “Oh yes, they are changing tonight, and then tomorrow it’s just buffet style as the royals will be here the next morning. Mr Barrow --or Mr Carson-- will have to ring the--.” Right on cue, one of them rings the gong.

“Ah, well off we go then.”

John joins them in the hallway and the three begin to make their way back up to the bedrooms. “Time to see if I remember how to knot a bow tie,” he quips lowly to Anna.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure it’s in your muscle memory,” Anna jokingly assures him.

  
  


She goes to Lady Mary first, since she was her direct employer, and who had asked her back for this event.

Her ladyship is at her vanity, toweling off after finishing washing her face with the water for the jug and basin.

“I have to wonder, would I look good with fringe?” Mary pretends to draw a line across her forehead.

“Hmm, being frank, m’lady, I’m not sure you should attempt it. Especially not right before the royals arrive.”

“Quite right. Since I have you here tonight, what do you think of the navy blue dress? That’s the one I plan on wearing for the royal dinner.”

Anna makes her way over to the wardrobe. “It looks lovely, m’lady.”

“And, oh, the other dress is for tonight, the lighter blue one. And tomorrow we aren’t changing for dinner.”

“So Miss Baxter said.” Anna takes the other dress and begins removing the hanger. “Is Mr Talbot going to make it back in time before Thursday?”

“I don’t think so, but hopefully in time for the ball on Friday. I don’t think he minds missing the rest, but I do think he knows how stressful it is for me.”

“Of course, I know he’d wish to be here for you. But your not the only one whose husband doesn’t care that much about seeing the king and queen.”

“Oh really, I thought that Bate-- Mr Bates seems pretty gung-ho about helping out.”

Anna helps Mary into her dress. “Well, that’s it precisely, the helping out part. Downton has always meant a great deal to us, since you were always so generous to us through all of our hardships. I mean, I think he’ll like the parade for the military aspect of it, but I do think he just sees the monarch as a figurehead.”

Mary nods in understanding, sitting down at the vanity, and hands Anna the necklace she wants for the evening. Anna takes it from her and puts if over her head, and then Mary puts on her earrings. The former lady’s maid then begins brushing her ladyship’s hair.

“Oh by the way, have you seen the silver box from the drawing room downstairs, maybe for polishing? My grandmother likes to keep playing cards in it, and it’s missing.”

“Can’t say that I have, m’lady, but hopefully that is the case.”

“All right,” Mary says admiring Anna’s handiwork in the mirror. “Do you think you can manage the jug and basin on your own or--”

“I can--” She stops herself. “That is, normally I can, I’m strong enough, but now I better not.” Mary’s eyes dart up to meet Anna’s, but then Edith arrives unannounced, opening the door.

“Oh, I’m sorry m’lady, I was going to come dress you next.”

“That’s quite all right, Anna,” the middle sister replies. Mary glances at herself in the full length mirror.

“Do you still need help with the unpacking?” Anna says, as she gathers Mary’s day outfit to take down to the laundry.

“No, Lord Hexham and I managed ourselves.” Noting the clothes over Anna’s arm, Edith added, “Although, if you could take our laundry down, it’s on the back of the chair…?”

“Certainly m’lady. And I’ll ask Andrew or the hallboys to come get the jugs and basins.” Anna nods, and exits the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

The pile of clothing isn’t too much, so she quietly walks over to the day nursery and slowly opens the door to peek in.

“Ah, Mrs Bates, come in,” Nanny waves her in. Then she gestures to the adult beside her. There is John with the same idea as his wife, with Jonathan in his lap.

“He’s just finished his pudding,” Nanny fills in.

“Hello, sweetpea,” Anna says as she sits down beside them on the day nursery's little trundle bed. The nanny returns to tending to Miss Caroline.

“Mumma, I had cake!”

“Oh, was it good cake?”

“Yes!” he exclaims. He then hugs her from the side.

Anna leans into her son’s embrace for a cuddle. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Mumma have cake too?”

“Probably, if Mrs Patmore gives us some.”

John ruffles his son’s hair, and he bounces in his father’s lap.

“The other children will probably play a game before bed. When Jonathan gets sleepy, he can nap in here.”

“Perfect, thank you so much, Nanny.” Anna gives her little boy a kiss on the cheek and gets up, gathering the laundry she had carted in.

“Have fun with the others and we’ll see you later.”

John places him on the small bed. “Be good for Nanny!”

They wave, and Jonathan waves back.

“Oh, what a treat to have you two back with us!” Mrs Patmore says excitedly as her and Daisy serves the staff’s meal. “And oh, you too Mr Carson, although I do see you more often,” she quickly added.

He raises his eyebrows, but Anna and John chuckle, trying to suppress laughing further.

“It is nice to be back, Mrs Patmore,” John manages to say.

“Jonathan enjoyed your cake and passes on his compliments,” Anna adds.

“You have your own cook now, at the hotel, don’t you Anna?” Daisy says.

The blonde nods. “We do. I never really honed my own skills, and definitely not to serve the ten to twenty guests we have at any given moment.”

“Your home cooking is actually very nice,” John says, turning to her slightly.

“Well, you have to say that. Our guests though I don’t think would agree if they tried it.”

Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore share a look that Anna doesn’t quite understand.

“Where are the royal staff who have already arrived?” Miss Baxter inquires.

“Out, thankfully. Seems they don’t want to eat with us,” Mrs Hughes answers gratefully.

Mrs Patmore huffs as she comes around the table. “Probably because they cannot stand to have food prepared by cooks versus a chef!”

“Well, I am glad that they have shuffled off so that we can have proper downstairs reunion without them,” Daisy says, with a hint of pride that the servants currently assembled at the table are a close knit bunch.

After dinner, the bells chime for the personal attendants to go up to get the family ready for bed.

“Well, that’s us,” says John as they rise from the table. It had been awhile since it had indeed been them. Turning to Anna he says, “Shall I fetch Jonny, or shall you?”

“I suppose whichever one of us finishes first, which will probably be you as I have to see to both girls.” She stops herself with a bit of a laugh at her word choice. “Lady Mary did tell us that Lady Grantham was saying it was like ‘old times’ so I suppose my mind went that far back.”

John smirked.

“Really though,” she continues as they walk around the table and out of the room, “unless Lord Grantham wants to catch up more and talk your ear off, I think that you’ll be done before me. So get him ready and I’ll join you and we can head home.”

John holds Anna’s elbow for a brief moment as they go up the stairs.

“Ah, Bates!” Robert exclaims as John enters the dressing room. Unlike his daughter, he makes no effort to add an honorific to his former employee’s name, which is perhaps odder because his lordship has always had an easier time referring to his old comrade in arms as his friend. John doesn’t seem to mind it though.

“Barrow does at times dress me for regimental dinners and like, but he just doesn’t understand uniforms like you do. He might have been in the army but he wasn’t trained in it, you know?”

John smirks. “I hope he doesn’t feel like I am replacing him in the way he does with Mr Carson.” He helps Robert out of his jacket.

“Oh nonsense, he doesn’t dress me regularly. I have been roughing it, mostly, without you. Her ladyship’s kept on Baxter because, well, Baxter hasn’t left. But Lady Mary and I find you and Anna to be quite irreplaceable. I’ve tried in the past but, as you well know.” Robert hands John his tie.

“Downton means a great deal to both Anna and I, and that means a great deal to us that you say that, m’lord.”

Robert gets that John is on the edge of divulging feelings, and he is too English to let that go on much further. 

Anna is right, as she often is, and John finishes first. He goes to the day nursery, where Jonny is fast asleep on the little bed. Nanny is reading a book.

“Ah, Mr Bates,” she said softly. He nods at her and bends down to lift up his son. Although he is careful, Jonathan blinks awake.

“It’s okay sweetie, you could have stayed sleeping.”

“We go home, Daddy? I want Peter and Pooh.”

John cringes slightly, realizing they should have brought one of Jonny’s stuffed toys with him. “Yes, we’ll go home and then you can bring one of them with you here for tomorrow.”

They make their way down the stairs, and John sets Jonathan down for a bit as he gets on his coat, and then scoops him back up on his hip, cane in his other hand. They look up as Anna comes down, meeting them at the landing.

“Lady Mary rushed me out. She said because she knew we have to get home, which was nice of her.” She takes her coat from the hook.

“And true. This little one was sawing logs when I came to get him. I didn’t mean to wake him but...” The toddler leans towards his father and John grins down at him with paternal pride.

Anna joins in and smiles, herself leaning in to stroke Jonathan’s arm and then adjusts his little tie.

“What time do you think you’ll be back tomorrow?” Mrs Hughes asks, beaming at the tableau before her.

“We’ll leave the hotel after we have breakfast, so probably 8:30, if we leave on time.” Anna gives a pat to Jonny chest, and she turns and gets into her own coat.

The housekeeper nods. “The royal staff should be here in the afternoon but who knows what time they’ll actually show up.” 

Anna gives a bit of an exasperated smile.

“Goodnight, Jonny!” Mrs Hughes says with a wave at the little boy. Daisy pops out of the kitchen and waves too.

He giggles and waves back. “Bye-bye!”

Anna and John smile proudly at their son.

* * *

_ Wednesday _

The Bateses return to Downton Abbey the following day, the weather sunny, but the air crisp.

“Lady Mary says that something else has gone missing now.” The couple are walking down the servants staircase, having checked in to see what her ladyship and Lord Grantham needed done before tomorrow.

“Is it also silver?” John asks.

“I think so? I can’t imagine them being gone for long to polish though.”

Anna and John are carrying shoes and they are heading to the boot room. But as they near it, Anna slows her pace, becoming hesitant. They stop at the closed door.

“You know, I had hoped that I’d never have to go in this room again,” she says softly, looking down at the floor.

He gazes sadly at her. “I can do those for you if you like.”

Her eyes dart up to look at him. “No, I can do it. It’s not like I haven’t been in there a million times… after. It’s just that since it’s been a while of not having to… I felt I could leave it behind more.”

John offers his hand to her, and she takes it. He squeezes hers reassuringly.

Anna is holding her breath as they enter, but inside is just the queen’s dresser. John props the door open, and the two of them set down the pair of shoes they are carrying. He then leans his cane against the table and slides off his jacket to put on an apron.

“So you must be Miss Lawton. I’m Anna Bates, and this is my husband.”

She barely glances up at them, and barely mutters a “how do you do.”

Anna, who already feels uneasy for personal reasons, glances sideways at John. “It must be wonderful to serve the queen. How did you get the job?”

“Oh, well I’m more of a seamstress than a lady’s maid. I trained under Madame Lucile, you know. So it’s more like they found me,” she replies smugly, not looking up from her work.

“How nice,” Anna answers politely, but she is questioning the tone of the other woman’s voice. 

“My mother was a seamstress, but long before Madame Lucile’s time,” John says with a chuckle, but that also does not invoke more from the other woman.

Anna looks to him, unsure, and he raises his eyebrows with a shrug.

“You know, Lady Mary was in such a rush last night, she forgot her gloves. I’ll just pop upstairs quickly and see if they are in the drawing room, or maybe the dining room,” Anna says to her husband as the servants finish up lunch. John nods, and off she goes.

Anna makes her way upstairs, through the baize door, and she crosses the great hall into the drawing room. There she is surprised to see Miss Lawton.

“Oh, hello,” Anna says to let the other woman know she is there. Again, the queen’s dresser barely acknowledges her. “It’s a lovely house, isn’t it.”

“Yes, yes it is.”

Anna walks over to the table where she spies Mary’s gloves. “We really shouldn’t be in here though. I just was coming to get these, Lady Mary left them here last night.”

The woman turns to look at her, but her expression is unreadable.

“And, uh, well now that I have got them, I’m leaving,” Anna continues awkwardly. Puzzled she exits, Miss Lawton not following her. Anna sighs and continues on her way. In the great hall, she sees her husband with the Carsons.

“They’ve telephoned, the car will be here any moment with the royal attendants,” Mr Carson fills her in.

“I hope they are a little less snobbish than who has arrived so far,” Anna comments to them.

“Amen,” Mrs Hughes replies.

“Although, let’s not get too hot under the collar before we see them.” The blonde takes her leave, and the others go to the door.

“Well, here we go,” John says, inspecting the bunch now piling out of the car and not thinking that this was going to be any easier.

“Leave it to me, Mr Bates,” Mr Carson replies.

However, he very much did not have a handle on the situation. The chef blows past him arguing that he is allowed to use the front door.

John is glad that the group he’s seeing in don’t expect the same.

“Well, if you’d follow me.”

He leads them towards the courtyard and ushers them through the side door.

It’s already a mad house downstairs, with people rushing about. Anna and Miss Baxter squeeze by, almost being squished into the wall. 

“I fear this all seems more hectic than what we signed up for,” the blonde says in passing to her husband as walks past. He manages a quick nod of agreement as he tries to keep up with the men he’s showing in.

There is a knock at the back door as Anna passes it, and she looks around. Seeing as everyone else is elsewhere, she answers it.

“Sorry ma’am, the chairs are here.”

Confused by his apology at first, she realizes that it’s raining. Hard.

“It’s all right, thank you.”

The man goes off as she shuts the door and she goes to the butler’s pantry.

“Mr Carson, I am sorry to interrupt, but the chairs are here and Lady Mary wanted to know as soon as they arrived.”

“Yes, of course.” He sets off for upstairs.

Thinking, she heads towards the servants hall, the staff there waiting for dinner. “Mr Molesley!” she exclaims, seeing that the teacher had joined them at some point. “Oh, thank goodness you are here. The chairs are here for the parade, and it’s raining now, and Lady Mary had wanted them set up tonight.”

“Of course!” He jumps up and moves towards the hallway to grab his coat.

“Andy, could you also help?” Anna asks as she sees him.

He nods, and they follow Mr Molesley out of the room.

Anna notices that Lady Mary is now downstairs.

“Sorry for bothering you at dinner, but I thought you’d want to know with the rain and all.”

“No, you were right to.”

“I’ve already got Mr Molesley and Andrew to help with them. I can go rally more troops, but Mr Bates would if he could-- or I’d rather not have Mr Bates try, considering that his stick disagrees with mud.”

“It’s fine. I suppose I’ll have to go. They are my chairs, I ordered them.”

“All right, I’ll go fetch our coats.”

“Are you sure, Anna?”

There is a small hesitation as Anna realizes that she has to rescind her offer. “I’m sorry m’lady, I suppose you are right, all things considered. I will get your coat for you.”

The two nod at each other, and Anna can feel that Mary will be wanting a conversation later.

Mary returns sopping wet, the others as well they trudge up the servants’ staircase. She pauses as she sees that Anna and John are at the servants’ hall table, in their coats, with a sleeping Jonathan in his father’s lap, his head nestled in John’s neck.

Anna rises from the table. “I’ll help you dry off,” she says quietly coming around to the hallway.

“Oh nonsense, you should have gone home.”

“It’s quite all right, m’lady.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.”

They make their way upstairs and until Lady Mary’s bedroom. Anna goes into the bathroom and retrieves towels for Mary, who ruffles her hair a bit with one and then begins peeling off her layers.

“Anna, it’s really late, you didn’t have to stay.”

“You asked me back to be your lady’s maid for the weekend, and I would have stayed if I was still your lady’s maid.”

“I really am grateful,” Mary replied, handing Anna more wet clothing.

“It’s no problem, we could wait, honestly.”

Anna sets aside the wet items in the bathroom and hands Mary her dressing gown.

“It’s more than just tonight, it’s you coming back in the first place and helping, and having to act like servants again when you have your own business to run, and your own lives to live and you… are expecting again.”

Mary finally gets to the crux of it.

Anna blushes a little, but a small ounce of pride crosses her face. “Oh, is it that obvious?” She says as a smile escapes.

“Well, I'm good at reading you, and your old uniform doesn’t quite fit right.”

They wait a beat and laugh.

“Really though, congratulations! You’ve seen Dr Ryder yet?”

Anna nods. “Oh yes, and I’m about 4 months along now. This time everything was a bit more above board because I confirmed it first with Dr Clarkson, and then made the appointment with Dr Ryder, and a few weeks earlier than the suggested time to avoid a scare like I had with Jonathan.” She twists her hands a bit at the memory of the rush to London, now over two years ago.

“Mr Bates must be excited.”

“Indeed he is m’lady, we both are. Thank you.”

There is a moment of understanding as Mary is not only happy for Anna in general, but glad that her former lady’s maid is more confident this time this early on in the pregnancy. The two women grin at each other.

Anna makes her way back downstairs. Thankfully Jonathan is still asleep, clutching onto his Peter Rabbit.

They slowly move towards the door, putting on their hats. Anna takes one of the house umbrellas from the stand and opens it when they walk outside.

“It’s thankfully just drizzling now,” she says, as she awkwardly tries to hold the umbrella over her family. John’s hands are full with his cane in his right, and their son in his left. He chuckles, and they manage to make it back to the hotel fairly dry.

They enter their living quarters from the side of the building. Anna turns on a few of the lamps in the entryway and living room; they have electricity here, a luxury they didn’t have at the cottage on the estate.

He leans his cane against the sofa and readjusts the toddler in his arms. She takes off her hat and hangs it on the hook. As she removes her coat, she yawns.

“I can get Jonny into bed. You look done in, and you need your rest.” He runs his hand down her arm, and then grazes his knuckles against her abdomen, where there is barely anything perceptible through the fabric of her dress.

She smiled, her own hand coming up to her belly. “Lady Mary knows, by the way. She guessed.”

He grins. “Always observant.” He pauses for a second but then says, “I know I shouldn’t worry, because you worked at the abbey the whole time you were pregnant with this little one. But I don’t want you to get too stressed.”

“Don’t fuss,” she says teasingly.

“I won’t.” Still grinning, they lean in and kiss over Jonathan’s head, him still in his father’s arms.

* * *

_ Thursday _

The big day has arrived, and the Downton servants are gathered at the base of the stairs in the servants’ hall. Mr Carson walks up and down the line, and Anna fidgets a bit to adjust the waistline of her dress.

“Ladies, the curtsy for royals is a little deeper than the usual bob for nobility,” the former butler says, going over the etiquette for the big greeting. “For the men, stand straight and no slouching.”

Mr Wilson and his lot make their way up the stairs, his expression almost a sneer. Mr Carson all but rolls his eyes in frustration and has his group follow them up.

Now outside, they stand in their time honored traditional line. Miss Baxter is between her and John, but Anna leans forward a second to smile at him. He returns the gesture.

“Can you believe we are about to welcome the king and queen!” Mr Molesley whispers on her other side, as she looks ahead.

“Time to be at attention,” she says peering out to the front gate, “I think they are here.”

Everyone visibly straightens, and the Crawleys appear through the front door right before the car make it up the drive.

“Well, they seem like perfectly nice people,” Anna comments to her husband and Miss Baxter as they file back downstairs.

“I’m not sure I would have expected the king to help the dowager up,” replies John in agreement, pleasantly surprised.

Mr Molesley stops and turns to Miss Baxter. “Well, wish me luck!”

“You’ll do splendidly,” the lady’s maid tells him earnestly.

Anna gives a coy smile to John who returns one, but they don’t say anything. They are cut short anyway by Mrs Patmore’s yelling. The two of them head over to the kitchen.

“But this is  _ my _ kitchen Monsieur Courbet!” she huffs at the French chef, who is part of a flurry of movement as pot and pans are being grabbed from here and there. “Well, mine and Daisy’s!” she adds emphatically as the assistant cook just kinda shrugs. 

“Mrs Patmore,” Mrs Hughes gently tries to calm her down. “We knew this was going to happen.” She sighs.

“Still doesn’t make it right! And I still need to make the staff’s lunch or we’ll all starve!”

Anna and John head back into the servants’ hall. There’s a young woman standing in there with a suitcase. She smiles pleasantly at the couple, although perhaps a bit nervously.

“I’m looking for a Mrs Hughes, I’m Lady Bagshaw’s maid, Lucy Smith.”

“Nice to meet you, Miss Smith. I was once that myself, that’s my maiden name. But now I’m Anna Bates. And this is my husband, John,” she says gesturing.

A crash can be heard from the kitchen.

“I’ll go fetch Mrs Hughes for you, she’s the housekeeper,” he offers.

As John goes off, Lucy asks, “I met an Irishman earlier…”

“Oh, Mr Branson.” Anna fills in.  
“He was very nice,” Lucy says, perhaps making small talk.

“Oh yes, he’s a very good man,” Anna replies in agreement.

“Ah, Miss Smith, welcome! I promise Downton isn’t always like this,” Mrs Hughes says as she enters the room, John in tow. “I’ll take you up to her ladyship’s room.”

The housekeeper exits as soon as she enters, Lucy bobbing her head at the Bateses as she follows.

Anna turns to her husband. “I was thinking, Thomas used to let us have Jonny down here for meals, so maybe he can have luncheon with us? Or at least maybe I can bring him down after?”

“It’s not like we were normally needed to serve to begin with, let alone with the royal staff. So I don’t see why not.” John grins.

“I only had to serve upstairs during the war and it involved a lot of standing and staring,” Anna says with a chuckle. “But I suspect that Mr Molesley doesn’t mind staring at the king.”

“And I suspect you are right.”

The servants hastily eat their lunch before it’s time to serve the king and queen theirs. Anna has Jonathan in her lap, and she is feeding him off of her own plate.

“It’s nice to have him down here again,” comments Mrs Hughes, “reminds me of when he was a wee lad.”

“And now he is getting so big ,” John replies.

“He does seem to be inheriting Mr Bates’ height, which is a blessing,” adds Anna, “but I don’t want him to grow up too fast.”

Mr Carson looks at the clock. “I’m afraid we need to go get ready.” He motions to Mr Molesley and Andy to follow him.

However, the serving trays are whisked away before the footman can even take them. 

The Bateses have followed Mrs Hughes into the kitchen, where she is trying to keep an eye on Mrs Patmore.

The page of the backstairs comes in a huff.

“Is there anything we can help with, Mr Wilson?”

He looks incredulously at her. “And why would I need your help, pray tell?”

“I am housekeeper here--”

“No, you are not! Not while I am in charge! Do you hear me!” Mr Wilson roars at Mrs Hughes.

“Now, wait just a minute--” John’s own voice is raised now. His son hides behinds the fabric of Anna’s skirt.

“And why should I? You’re just an innkeeper who’s been asked back--and god knows why, I can’t believe that they would when you are married, and with a child no less. And what, he gets to spend time in the nursery? With the future earl? Well, better get him back up there and out from underfoot!” The page gestures angrily at Anna and Jonathan.

John puts up a finger to say something in defense of his family, but Anna places a hand on his arm to calm him down, her other hand on her son’s shoulder.

Mr Carson, enters, bewildered, and Mr Wilson storms out.

“I think we’ll go change for the parade now,” Anna says, trying to make her voice even. “But… maybe we all want to meet in the cellar later to discuss the dinner?”

“There’s nothing to discuss, Anna,” Mr Carson replies. His voice is less stern than it would have been in years gone by, and in fact sounds weary and defeated. She notices him not using her married name and she wonders if he’s lost the will to follow convention. Or he feels more like he is speaking to a friend.

“Still, at least we can regroup for some moral support.” She takes Jonny’s hand to lead him to the door. “Can someone tell Nanny…?”

“I’ll do it,” says Mrs Hughes. “And then we’ll change too.” She glances at Mr Carson.

The Bateses follow the path from the abbey back into the village.

“I don’t really like how the royal staff thinks that they are better than everyone else because they serve the king and queen. They are still servants though,” says Anna, put out.

“It is always interesting how snobbish even the working class can be,” John replies, shifting Jonathan on his hip. The little boy adjusts his arms around his father’s neck.

“And I don’t really like how everyone is being treated. The way that Mr Wilson just snapped at Mrs Hughes was ghastly. And of course, not to mention what all he said about us and our life choices. How mad would he be to know that we were actually working there while married? While I was pregnant with Jonny?”

John grins at her as she continues, amused at her ranting. 

“And if he knew that he was born not just in a room upstairs but in Lady Mary's bedroom, that would kill him!”

They laugh, Jonathan looking at them curiously.

“But, I think we need to do something about this. It’s not fair. When we all meet up later, we’ll come up with something. Everyone had been looking forward to this, and it’s been snatched from them.” Her tone is a mix of concern, but also passion and determination.

John grins at her.

They arrive in the village, the streets already lined with people waiting for the parade to begin, Union Jacks in hand. The three of them make their way inside their home, John guiding his son by his hand over to his room to change first.

Anna runs her hands down the length of her light pink dress, and then adjusts the hem of her matching overcoat, looking at her figure in their full length mirror.

“I think this still looks presentable, I don’t have to swap to my older pink coat,” she says with a bit of a wink. She then turns to John, who is pinning his medals from the South African War to his own coat. Smoothing down his lapels, her fingertips linger on the medals, and she gives his chest a pat.

Jonathan toddles in, his cap in his hands.

“Come here, sweetpea,” Anna beacons and squats down. She adjusts his hair, ruffled a bit from him taking off his hat. Then she places the cap on his head.

They exit their house, and a man scurries out of the hotel entrance, in a hurry. He almost collides with them as he passes them.

“Who was that?” John asks.

Anna purses her lips. “A Major Chetwood, I think?

“Hmm.”

The amount of spectators had grown while they were inside, and they fight their way towards the lawn where Lady Mary had promised them a spot to see things close up by the dais. As they near it, Mrs Patmore sees them and begins waving wildly to get their attention.

“I saved us more petite people some seats,” the cook says to Anna as they join the group, which besides the Downton crew, also consists of Mr Mason and Miss Smith. Mr Spratt and Miss Denker also are nearby, bickering with each other.

“Thank you, Mrs Patmore,” Anna answers, as she goes to the chair next to her in the front row. John stands behind her, leans his cane against it, and then hoists Jonathan up on his shoulders so he could see better.

“Horsies!” the toddler exclaims, pointing. The king and the troops are on their way.

Anna remains standing and cranes to see what her son is seeing. Finally, the parade makes it to the dais, and it is time for the national anthem. John sets Jonny down, and Anna takes his hand. When the music finishes, they can sit, and Anna brings him up into her lap.

The ceremony is over quicker than it took to set it all up. The crowd begins to disperse.

“Don’t forget, let’s all meet in the cellar when we get back,” Anna reminds the others, Jonathan clinging to her hand.

She then turns to see if she’s said this in front of Lucy, but sees that Lady Bagshaw’s maid has struck up a conversation with Mr Branson, which makes Anna smile. But she does wonder why he and Lady Mary had been late to the festivities.

All changed and back at the abbey, the Downton staff -- including those who had returned just to help for the event -- pile into the wine cellar, whispering to each other and making sure that the door closes behind them.

The group looks expectantly at Anna, who has gathered them here. She twists her hands.

“It’s not everyday we have the royals here, and their staff has been incredibly rude so…” she glances at John, who reassuringly encourages her with his loving eyes to go on. “We are going to come up with a plan to clear the way so you cook and serve dinner for the king and queen at Downton Abbey. As you should.”

“Well, oh my God! Is this a revolution?” Mrs Patmore exclaims, surprised.

“Should I fetch the pitchforks?” eagerly asks Mr Molesley.

“No, not the pitchforks, Mr Molesley. We just need to get them out of the way for the evening,” John replies.

"I don't like the sound of it," says Mr Carson, concerned. "It smacks of treason. Do we want to end up at the bottom of Botany Bay?

“But do you want a repeat of how we were all treated at luncheon?” Anna asks. “Which is more likely.”

Mr Carson glances at Mrs Hughes, and the blonde knows that he must have caught some of Mr Wilson’s berating of his wife.

John chimes in. “Anna and I were hoping you’d all have some idea to accomplish this. We don’t need to do anything to the personal attendants, just the page, footman, and chef, basically.”

“And then Mr Carson, Mr Molesley, Andy, and Albert can serve dinner.” Anna turns to the hallboy, “You’d like that, right?”

Albert nods, happy to be included.

“Leave the footmen to me,” Thomas says, “We can somehow get them to go ahead to the next place on the tour.”

“How about we lock the other two in their rooms?” suggests Andy.

“Then we have to get them to go to their rooms,” Anna replies.

Mrs Patmore holds up her hand. “I might have an idea, but I’m not sure I can pull it off twice.”

“I’m still too very unsure about this--” Mr Carson interjects.

“Oh Charlie,” Mrs Hughes cuts him off rolling her eyes. “You want to serve his majesty, right?”

“All right then,” Anna says, “let’s go back up before they suspect anything. Mrs Patmore, if your plan fails, let us know and we’ll try something else.”

The group all nods in agreement.

Thomas isn’t there for the downstairs tea, supposedly working on his part of the scheme. Anna turns to John as she finishes up her cup.

“Nanny said that she was taking the children outside to play, so I think I’ll just check on Jonny to make sure he’s having fun.”

John nods, and she heads outside. There she finds the children laughing and playing with toys and the dog, Nanny sitting on the picnic blanket with Miss Caroline in her lap.

Jonathan slows down as he sees his mother. “Mumma! I want doggie!” He points to Teo as Anna reaches him.

“Well, maybe we can get a puppy one day, but not just right now.”

Mr Branson walks up, already dressed for dinner, having clearly skipped upstairs tea with the royals. Anna can’t make out who he has been talking to at the bench.

“Hello there!” he greets her.

She smiles. “Good afternoon, Mr Branson.”

“As you can see, I’d rather be out here than in with… well you know.”

They share a chuckle.

“I cannot blame you, to be honest.” She gazes longingly at Jonathan who has rejoined the others and chasing the dog again. “But alas I have to get back.”

She bids him adieu and waves goodbye to her little boy as she walks back to the drive.

Returning to the servants’ hall, Mr Wilson is in a panic as the footmen are sent scurrying to pack after finishing up the royal tea.

“Mr Carson!” he bellows. “Your lot is needed for the dinner. Get in the livery and be on your best behavior!”

Anna tries to keep her face void of expression, and ducks into the kitchen to stave off suspicion. Monsieur Courbet is chopping things with a big knife. Mrs Patmore and Daisy are underfoot, perhaps on purpose. The older cook looks like she’s plotting and about to do something, and Anna begins to feel uneasy.

“Will you just back away!?” the chef exclaims.

“I’m just curious to learn the techniques of an actual chef, as cooks are not actually trained as much of course,” Mrs Patmore prattles.

Monsieur Courbet is growing more and more irritated, and goes back to his chopping. Mrs Patmore gets closer, and Daisy comes around with a pot of water from the sink behind him.

“No, I just learned everything on the job. Just like Daisy. Isn’t that right, Daisy?”

Daisy steps forward, anticipating that Monsieur Courbet was going to step back, and she was going to splash with the contents of the pot. However, instead the chef screams in pain, drops the knife, and jumps to the side instead. He wraps his other hand around his finger.

Mrs Patmore’s eyes grow wide as saucers. Anna springs into action and makes for the first aid kit on the shelf above the sink. “Let me see that,” the blonde says.

“Get her away from me!” he says indicting the cook.

“Daisy, why don’t you get Mrs Patmore out of here and fetch Andy.”

The younger woman nods and the pair leave.

The chef howls in pain again. “I cannot-- I cannot look at it!”

Anna tries not to roll her eyes as she holds his finger under the water. “I don’t think it’s deep, but it is blee--”

“Oh don’t say iiiiiit!” The chef’s French accent sounds even more exaggerated with pain. He raises the back of his other hand to his forehead in distress.

Andy pops in, dressed in the royal footman livery, just as Anna is placing a plaster over the cut.

“Can you see that he makes it back to his room?” she says to Andy, exchanging a look with him. “He got a bit dizzy seeing his own blood,” she adds lowly.

“I just need to lie down a bit,” Monsieur Courbet dramatically comments to Andy.

“Of course, of course,” the footman says, but with a bit of a wink to Anna.

Mrs Patmore and Daisy enter once the others have left. The cook is slightly shaken. “I didn’t mean for him to cut himself! Daisy was going to pour water on him so he’d have to go up to change!”

“It’s all right Mrs Patmore, accidents happen. And this probably works more to our favor,” says Anna.

“I think I have a better plan for the page,” Mrs Patmore whispers.

The dressing gong rumbles in the background. “Well that’s me, and you better get to work!”

Anna leaves the cooks to get their meal started, and runs into her husband in the corridor. He has a big box under his left arm.

“This is for Lady Edith,” he indicates.

She takes it from him. “Lady Hexham, you mean, Mr Bates,” she says teasingly.

“Old habits die hard.”

She smiles. “I’ll drop this off at her bedroom and then dress Lady Mary and circle back. Lady  _ Hexham _ has been anxious about seeing this dress so I’ll bring it to her first.”

Anna has finished dressing Mary, and now heads back to Edith’s room. There she finds the marchioness trying on a dress that is way too large for her and looking exasperated.

“Oh no, that won’t do, m’lady.”

Edith acknowledges that the other woman is in the room. “I’m afraid not. But now I have nothing to wear to the ball.” She steps out of the dress. Anna takes it and folds it to put back into the box. Then she grabs the dress that’s laid out on the bed for dinner and helps her into it.

“I do have an idea though, m’lady. One of the visiting attendants says that she worked for Mistress Lucile. Perhaps if Miss Baxter lends her machine she can quickly take it in for you. Do you have time for a fitting tonight after dinner?”

“Oh Anna, you’re a genius! Yes! Please!”

“All right, I’ll tell Miss Lawton then.” She gathers Edith’s laundry and heads to the door.

“Oh, before you leave though,” Edith says from her vanity, “Do you remember that I used to have a little painting on my night table? It seems to be missing. Do you know if they moved it…?”

“I can’t say that I do, m’lady, sorry.”

“Hmm.” Edith turns back to the mirror, and the wheels in Anna’s head are turning.

After dropping off the laundry, Anna stops by the servants’ hall. Oddly, Miss Lawton is the only one there. Anna puts her hands on the back of the chair across from the queen’s dresser and clears her throat to announce she’s there. The woman still doesn’t acknowledge her.

“Miss Lawton, I need you to come up to Lady Hexham’s room after you tend to the queen tonight to fit the dress she wants to wear to the ball. It just needs to be taken in.”

“And why would I be taking orders from a  _ former _ lady’s maid to an  _ earl’s _ daughter.” Miss Lawton still does not look up at her.

“Well… at the very least you can put back the stuff I know you’ve taken. A silver box, a cupid, and now a little painting?” Anna keeps her voice even, trying to not be accustory.

“I didn’t take the painting,” Miss Lawton says quietly. She stops sewing, but she doesn’t meet Anna’s eyes.

“Are you in difficulties?” The blonde’s tone of voice is now genuinely concerned.

“It’s just… they never know it’s missing. And what’s it to them, why did they get to have these grand things and we don’t?”

“Well, as they say, money cannot buy you happiness. You don’t need grand things to have a grand life.”

“And why are you telling me this instead of just reporting me?”

“To give you a second chance,” Anna says empathetically. “I can go have a chat with page of the backstairs, if you’d like me to, but I’d rather you learn your lesson. You’ll get caught again eventually, and by someone who won’t let you off as easily. Better to stop now before people begin to think that the queen is the one who is light fingered.”

Miss Lawton squirms uncomfortably. 

Anna sighs, and furrows her brow. “So why don’t you give me the stuff to put back and I'll get you Miss Baxter's sewing machine, and I’ll pretend nothing happened.” She gives a shrug.

“All right.”

Anna nods. “All right then.”

“Ah, Mrs Bates, Mr Bates was just here,” Nanny informs her as she opens the door to the day nursery. The older children are at a low table, in their pajamas, cutting out paper crowns, and Jonathan is coloring on his sheet of paper. Miss Sybbie tries to place the crown she’s working on on his head, but it’s too big and slides down. She removes it and places it on her own head instead.

“What are you working on, sweetpea?” Anna says, as she crouches down beside her son.

“Teo!” he yells excitedly, and shows her the yellow blob he has scribbled.

“Very good!” She puts her arm around him and kisses him on the temple while Nanny’s tends to Miss Caroline.

“I know it will be a late night, even later than it has been…”

“It’s all right,” says Nanny, “He can sleep in here again until you are ready to head home.”

“Thank you so much, really.”

“It’s no problem.” The nanny bounces her youngest charge on her hip. “I promised the children that they could take a peek at the festivities from the gallery.”

“Oh, I’ll help you,” Anna says, and the two corral the group to the gallery railing. Anna decides that holding Jonathan really wouldn’t be an issue, and there’s no John to fuss over her, so she lifts the toddler so that he can see down too. Master George, Miss Sybbie, and Miss Marigold all wave to those of the family below and Lady Mary blows them a kiss.

Jonathan grows bashful though, his hand gripping onto Anna’s shoulder and his other on her arm. 

“You don’t want to say hello to the fancy people?”

“No, Mumma.”

“All right then, sweetpea.”

“Were you sneaking off again to see a certain someone?” teases John as he catches Anna coming down the stairs to the servants’ hall, a twinkle in his eye.

“I may have been,” she replies with a grin. “But I also know that you also did as well, right before I did.”

Mr Wilson’s voice raises from another room, and John inclines his head to the kitchen for them to go check on what is happening. Most of the Downton staff were already gathered there and bearing witness. Thomas has already gone off for the night.

“Where is Monsieur Courbet?” Mr Wilson bellows.

Mrs Patmore stands nearby whisking a raspberry sauce in a bowl.

“Shouldn’t you know that, Mr Wilson, as  _ you _ are in charge?” Mrs Hughes replies, feigning ignorance, but with a lilt to her tone that teased him.

The page of the backstairs looks as if steam is about to come out of his ears.

Mrs Patmore inches closer to him.

“How exactly is dinner going to be ready in 20 minutes? What have  _ you _ been cooking?” He sneers at the cook.

“Oh, the servants’ supper. As I was told to. And this is for the Victoria-- whoops!”

The servants’ eyebrows rose and many fake shock as the raspberry sauce meant for their pudding had other intentions and splashed onto the front of the page’s starched uniform. Perhaps this was with less finesse than planned, and Anna has to suppress a laugh.

Mr Wilson swallows his anger as much as possible and rushes off to change.

Andy waits a beat and fishes out the keys still stored in his livery, and then heads off to lock the page in his room.

“I still do not like this,” states Mr Carson.

Mrs Hughes turns to her husband and smoothes his lapels. “Well it doesn’t matter if you like it, you have to go serve the king and queen!”

“Right,” John addresses the staff, “let’s all pitch in. We’ve come this far.”

Everyone nods and goes to busy themselves with the preparations.

Mrs Patmore and Daisy start dishing up all the courses that they had been secretly preparing, and Anna and Miss Baxter arrange dishes on the trays in the china room, with the footmen standing by.

“You don’t have to be doing all that,” Andy says to the lady’s maids, one whom of which is filling for the weekend anyway.

“Oh nonsense,” Anna admonishes happily.

“We are more than glad to help,” adds Miss Baxter.

Albert comes in and is straightening his livery. “Thank you so much for letting me be apart of this, and especially Mrs Bates for suggesting it.”

Before she can respond, Mr Carson walks in. “Well, it’s now or never. Everyone is ready?”

“Yes, Mr Carson,” they chime.

He walks out and then Andy and Albert grab their trays and head up. Miss Baxter runs her hands across the tops of Mr Molesley’s shoulders to brush the livery. Anna grins at this, but then the school teacher laments, “I just know I’ll forget my lines.”

“You haven't got any lines!” the brunette lady’s maid exclaims, almost incredulously.

Anna glances out the doorway. “You're on! And Mr Molesley,” she adds, calmly and gently to soothe him, “remember to breathe.”

“Right, breathe. Yes.” He picks up his tray and leaves the room.

The dinner is going smoothly upstairs. But around the third course, Lady Grantham summons the returned butler to her and whispers lowly, “Carson, I’ve been eating Mrs Patmore’s food for over 20 years. Did something happen to the chef?”

Mr Carson tries to mask his horror of them being found out. “The chef was indisposed tonight, as many of the royal servants were.”

Cora straightens up. “Your majesties, I have been informed that our cook, Mrs Patmore, had to step in and prepare the dinner tonight.”

“I knew that this didn’t taste quite like Monsieur Courbet’s cuisine. Please pay her our utmost complements, it is extremely delicious,” says Queen Mary, clearly enjoying her meal.

“I will, your majesty.”

“And your staff has done a marvelous filling in tonight as well,” adds King George, with a nod to Mr Carson and the others. They beam with pride, but especially Mr Molesley.

“I can’t believe we did it!” the school teacher exclaims as the Downton servants all filter into the kitchen.

“The queen loved your cooking!” Daisy says excitedly to Mrs Patmore.

“ _ Our _ cooking, Daisy!” the cook adds to give her the credit she is owed.

Mr Carson enters with some wine bottles, and Mrs Hughes with some glasses. John takes a bottle and helps start pouring. Anna turns to the sink and gets her and John glasses of water.

“If I may,” says John, raising his glass. “Here's to the triumph of Downton,” and then turning to Anna, “and my beautiful wife!” His voice is thick with emotion as he continues, “Who is so kind, and cares so much about others. She knew how much it meant to everyone to serve the royals, and was determined to make that happen.”

She blushes a bit, never one for being the center of attention. This was a far cry, though, from the last time she was toasted by everyone downstairs.

“Well,” she says, her eyes on him, “then I propose that we toast my wonderful husband who supported me in this endeavour.” She pauses a moment, the two of them in their own romantic bubble for a few seconds, their love for each other palpable. Finally though she breaks the short spell and shifts her gaze to the group of them standing around the kitchen island. “But also to the people of Downton, the abbey and the community, and most of all everyone here tonight, who pulled this off and so well. So here’s to all of us.”

“Here, here!” they all cry and clink glasses.

“And now we shall all feast like kings and queens!” exclaims Daisy, “and I do mean literally!”

Anna stands ready with Edith’s dressing gown as Miss Lawton finishes pinning the too large of a dress to fit. Her ladyship looks satisfied as Anna catches her expression in the glass. The queen’s dresser nods and asks her to take it off.

“Thank you so much,” Edith says to both of the women. Anna hands her the dressing gown, and turns to Miss Lawton.

“I better go get started on this.” She looks at Anna intently. The blonde nods to her.

After Miss Lawton shuts the door, Edith mutters, “It’s funny, because I’m going to have to do the opposite to dresses soon--” she cuts herself off, realizing that Anna is still in the room.

Anna suppresses a knowing grin, not at all surprised.

Lady Hexham clears her throat. “Not a word of that to anyone. Especially not Lady Mary.”

“You have my word, m’lady.” She then chuckles. “Although I know the feeling, I am going to have to do the same myself.”

“Oh!” Edith exclaims smiling. “Well, congratulations!”

“Thank you. And congratulations to you, m’lady.” 

The two are genuinely happy for one another.

“Sorry that I had to go to Lady Hexham first, but she needed her dress fitted for the ball tomorrow. Miss Lawton, the queen’s dresser that is, is going to do a rush job on fitting it.”

“Of course Edith’s dress wouldn’t fit, she always has such bad luck.” There’s a beat and then Mary sighs.

“M’lady?”

“It’s just… was everything we did this weekend all worth it? I’m trying to figure out what the point was of all of this.” She turns to Anna from her vanity table. “I mean, the world is changing. Isn’t it time we chuck in the towel? Lots of people have.”

Anna folds Mary’s dress over her arm. “You mean leave Downton Abbey?” she asks puzzled.

“We could sell it for a school or an old people's home or something, and buy a manor house with a modest estate and live a normal life.” Mary begins to roll down her stockings.

Anna has to wonder what her ladyship considers a “normal life.” But this also doesn’t sound like anything her ladyship would ever think, let alone voice. “But is that what you want?”

Mary stops what she’s doing. “I just want everything to stop being such a struggle. Constantly thinking, ‘will the staff stay’?” she pauses. “I’m sorry but you know what I mean.”

Her former maid nods to give her forgiveness. 

“But will the farms pay? What are we going to do about the roof? When I was putting up the chairs I kept thinking, ‘what am I doing?'”

Anna sees Mary at perhaps her most relatable self; worried. “I’ll tell you what you’re doing, m’lady. You’re making a center not just for the people who work here, but for this village, for the county. Downton Abbey is the heart of the community, and you’re the one keeping it beating. Now that I live off of the grounds I can see just how much of an influence the house has behind its estate borders. And I know just how much you’ve poured your heart and soul into this place. It is not all for nothing, trust me m’lady. I cannot blame you though for wanting less struggles.”

Mary smiles at her. “You were always one for a pep talk, Anna.”

“I try my best,” Anna says smiling in return. Mary hands her the stocking and begins removing the other one.

“Really though, thank you. And thank you again so much for coming to play lady's maid for the weekend. You are such a good friend to me.”

The blonde pauses, finally hearing Mary use that word to describe their bond.

“I hope that we are. Good friends, that is.”

“I really do mean it,” her ladyship says, “it's taken me so long to actually say that, I'm sorry. I was worried about crossing the lines of  _ society _ .” She rolls her eyes a bit, but she is sincere.

Anna beams. “Well, I wouldn't have my son if you hadn’t crossed that line.” She waits a beat. “And not to say where he was born!”

They both laugh, acting as friends do. Mary hands her other stocking and goes to put on some lotion.

“May I ask, why were you late to the parade, m’lady?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that Anna, it’s been settled.”

“I just hope that it didn’t add to your troubles.”

Mary thinks about it a bit. “If anything, it ultimately assuaged them.”

“Well, that is good.” Anna gathers up the rest of Mary’s discarded clothing.

“I think that will be all for tonight.”

“Just one day more,” Anna says with a nod. After a beat, she adds, “of this adventure that is. And then perhaps life will settle a bit more again. And if you ever need your spirits raised, I am available, just perhaps a little further away than I used to be.”

“Thank you.” Mary truly means it.

“You’re welcome. Goodnight, m’lady.”

Anna goes downstairs to take Mary’s things to the laundry. On the way back she heads to the doorway of the servants’ hall where she bumps into John and smiles.

“It sure has been a long day,” he comments, as they both linger in the corridor.

“Indeed it has been, Mr Bates. And I think it’s time for us to go home for the night. What do you say?”

“That your wish shall be command.” He grins and takes her hand.

She giggles. “Someone might see us!” she replies with mock shock. “The royal staff will be scandalized!”

“Let them. Let them see what true love looks like.”

“Let them see what true love is.” She interwines her fingers with his. They both lean in, with John stooping a bit, and Anna raising herself to her toes for their lips to meet. Both smile into the kiss and then slowly pull apart.

“This can continue at home.” There is a sparkle in her eye as she looks up at him

“Mmm. I have to say, I am glad that the doctor is all right with that, then.” 

Anna gives him an endearing look, his own eyes full of love as he places his hand on her waist.

“Well, before  _ that _ can happen we need to go get our son and get him sleeping in his own bed.” They go up the stairs hand in hand.

* * *

_ Friday _

Arriving the next day, Anna and John learn that it seems like both Monsieur Courbet and Mr Wilson are somehow believing that they had been accidentally trapped in their attic rooms. The chef apparently had fallen asleep during his lie down, and Mr Wilson seems so embarrassed, especially with the reassurance from the king himself that the Downton staff had served him splendidly. 

Everyone goes up top to see the royals off. Miss Lawton passes by Anna, her eyes uneasy. But the blonde gives a reassuring half smile and a slight nod, to say, _ your secret is safe with me, but make the right choice from now on. _

Finally, the cars pull away and go down the drive. The Crawleys filter inside, and the servants begin to head to the courtyard.

“Oh, Mr and Mrs Bates!” Mr Carson calls. The couple stop and turn back towards him, Mrs Hughes nearby. “How long are you two staying?”

“We’ve both been asked to get Lady Mary and his lordship ready for the ball,” Anna answers.

“But we’ll be done after that,” adds John.  
Mr Carson nods. “I’ve asked Mr Barrow if he’d like me to stay and help him get the house back together, and I’ve said yes.”

“And I’ve suggested that we have our own little get together in the servants’ hall after they head to the ball,” says Mrs Hughes.

Anna and John look at each other and then back to the other pair. “Oh, that sounds nice, we’ll stay for that, then,” she replies.

“Mr Carson would also like to say he’s sorry that he was a bit too resistant with yesterday,” says the housekeeper with a look to her husband.

“But really though, they had it coming to them!” the former butler says quite forcefully. “That might be the way things are done, but they didn’t have to be rude about it.”

The Bateses have to stifle laughter.

The Crawleys head off to the ball. Anna and John come downstairs to the servants’ hall after seeing Mary and Robert into their coats. Jonathan is with them, and she is holding onto his hand and helping him down the steps.

“She seems very happy that Mr Talbot is back,” Anna comments, as they reach the bottom. “Perhaps that helped make our goodbye not tearful. But I think I also reminded her last night that Downton isn’t just the Abbey.”

“His lordship mentioned ‘the good old days,’ to me. But I feel like these days are pretty good themselves,” he grins, admiring his wife and son.

Anna beams back at him, in total agreement.

They enter the servants’ hall, where the others are chattering already. Mr Molesley and Andy have put up some festive bunting, and Mr Mason has also arrived and is having a conversation with Mrs Patmore. Daisy brings some more food for the table, and Thomas turns on the wireless to play some music at a low volume in the background.

Once everything is set up, everyone sits down. Anna has Jonathan in her lap again, as it is the easiest way for him to eat at the large table.

She looks to Thomas across the way. “How was your night off?”

Thomas looks slightly surprised that she is interested. “It was… overall good. Quite good, in fact, ultimately.”

“That’s nice,” she replies genuinely, although realizing he isn’t going to divulge more detail.

“It does seem like I did miss some excitement here though,” he adds, diverting the topic off of him.

“I’ll say,” says Mr Molesley with a chuckle.

Eventually it was time for the pudding, and Jonathan was excited it was more cake, his glee amusing the servants.

Mrs Hughes grins at him. “He’s so adorable.” 

Miss Baxter nods in agreement, as she takes a slice.

Anna and John beam, proud parents.

“It seems that all this time with Teo has Jonathan asking for a dog,” says Anna.

“But instead he’s going to become a big bro--” John starts, but he then cuts himself off, realizing his mistake.

Anna averts her eyes from everyone. Her husband has always been good about keeping things private, and definitely so when she’s asked him to. But she also knows his pride in his family, and that he’s been wanting to tell people their news, just as he was when she was pregnant with Jonathan. And is feeling more confident this time. So she draws in her breath and finishes for him, “Brother. Yes, I’m expecting again.” 

She can’t stop the blush that rushes to her cheeks. John’s hand finds hers under the table and squeezes it, in both apology, and also comfort and encouragement.

“Oh, that is so wonderful!” Mrs Hughes exclaims.

“Congratulations!” cheers Daisy and Miss Baxter.

Mrs Patmore pushes more cake towards Anna, although Jonathan thinks it’s for him and claps his little hands.

“Does Jonny know?” the brunette lady’s maid asks.

“We’ve told him, but I don’t think he comprehends it yet. Maybe he will more now that he’s spent a lot of time with Miss Caroline,” Anna says, feeling more at ease now, beaming.

“Hopefully he won’t want to trade his sibling in for a puppy,” says Mr Molesley grinning.

Jonathan perks up, suddenly paying attention to the grown ups’ conversation. “Are we getting puppy?”

Anna and John try not to laugh. “No, son, no puppy, not yet,” he says. “Remember, a baby sister or brother is coming.”

The toddler seems to think hard about this. “I like baby,” he finally says.

Now everyone is laughing. John ruffles his hair, and Anna squeezes his little shoulder.

After their meal, the music was turned up, and the tables moved a bit for dancing. Anna and John take their son’s hands and swing him up and down between them, in time to the songs.

Watching Miss Baxley and Mr Molesley dancing a waltz at one point, Anna whispers to her husband, “I know that Daisy and Andy are next to the altar, but I think there will be another wedding in the works.”

John nods in agreement, watching the other two spin.

“Well,” says Mr Carson turning to the group after some time, “It has been a fun few days, and thank the Lord I didn’t drop anything.”

Mrs Hughes pats him on the arm, knowing how hard it is for him to speak up about his tremor.

“So, Mr Barrow, Downton Abbey is once again under you care.”

Thomas nods to him.

The Carsons bid their goodnights, and Mrs Hughes turns to Anna. “I’ll be by soon for tea.” The two women share a smile, looking forward to it.

It’s not long after that Anna and John give each other a look and know it’s time for them to go too. Jonathan is beginning to get sleepy, and Anna herself is having to suppress a yawn.

The Bateses arrive back in their home. Jonathan is half asleep when they tuck him into bed. Anna strokes his little cheek. “Goodnight, sweetpea.”

John turns off the lights and she quietly shuts the door after they exit.

“Poor thing, his routine has been off all week,” she says, as they go into their own bedroom.

“He’s been so tired that he hasn’t needed any bedtime stories,” he replies as they begin to get into their night clothes.

“You know, I think we ought to visit everyone more often,” she says, now in her nightgown, brushing her hair and putting it into a braid. “I mean, we do see everyone at events, but they are often working then, and I think it might be nice to see if we can pop in for a dinner again. Something more casual.”

“More casual than leading a coup?” John chuckles, climbing into bed in his striped pajamas.

Anna grins. She joins him in bed, and snuggles against him. He places his hand on the gentle swell of her belly, and her hand joins his there.

John starts, “Mr Carson was right, it was a fun few days--”

“But I wouldn’t trade all that we have now for it,” she finishes. “I know at first I was a bit apprehensive about leaving what was familiar, but it’s something that we had to do to achieve all our dreams.”

“And have we?”

She gazes up him. “We most certainly have, John.”

His eyes are full of love, the couple sharing a look that shows the depth of their bond, one that has survived so much and gotten them to this point.

“Good,” he mutters, “because I agree.”

They lean in and kiss; a sweet and gentle kiss, but one full of meaning, one full of an intense and true love.

_ The End. _

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I didn’t have Anna drink wine in the toast here because even though back then pregnant women didn’t know not to drink alcohol, she managed to not drink it in S6 when she was pregnant and everyone (well barring her husband) was at all those functions. So I stuck with that.
> 
> I tried to be as historically accurate with the dialogue as possible, e.g. “Pep talk” was apparently first used in 1926!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
